Tak adil Drabble ShikaKiba
by Ayame tsubaki
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang ShikaKiba. "Menurutku dunia ini tak adil..." / "Menurutku dunia ini juga tak adil..." / Abal summary buseh. orzorzorz. ;0; Sekalian req. untuk Cha! :3 Dan saya juga bingung sama genre plus ratingnya, euy! DX Shounen-ai.


Hanya drabble singkat tentang ShikaKiba.  
I hope you like it, all! ^^

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.****  
****Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, gak jelas, jelek etc.**

Request my beloved jiisan Chary yang sedang marah ke aku.  
Chaa~ maafkan keponakanmu ini! T^T

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

"Argh!" seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya terlihat sedang frustasi. Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal. "Ukh," lanjutnya lagi.

Kemudian dia menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat menyebalkan dimatanya. Sosok figur seorang pria malas yang sekarang tengah tidur disebelahnya.

Disini, sekolah ini pemuda tato itu ―Inuzuka Kiba― dan pemuda malas itu ―Shikamaru Nara― yang diketahui mereka duduk sebangku.

Yang membuat Kiba kesal disini adalah tentang ketidak adilan kehidupan olehnya, mengapa.. Kiba yang selalu rajin belajar itu mendapat nilai masih kurang memuaskan? Oh, jika kita sudah capek-capek belajar malah hasilnya masih belum mencapai yang kita harapkan itu sesak, bukan?

Sedangkan ini ―pemuda disebelahnya― pemuda pemalas yang tak pernah belajar. Yang selalu bilang 'belum' jika Kiba bertanya sudah belajar atau belum ketika hendak ulangan. Dan kata-kata yang terselip disetiap kalimatnya ―merepotkan―.

Kiba merasa dunia ini tak adil. Contohnya saja, dia sudah capek-capek belajar fisika selama seharian! Dan dia hanya mendapat 7 sedangkan Shikamaru mendapat 9,5? Padahal Shikamaru sama sekali tak belajar. Curang, kan?

Dan dia yang sudah belajar biologi seharian dan menghapalnya malah mendapat 7 lagi! Bagaimana tidak kesal coba?  
Dan shikamaru malah mendapat 10! Astaga! Apa-apaan dia?

Kiba merasa iri kepada sosoknya. Meskipun sebenarnya dibalik rasa itu ada rasa yang tersembunyi.

.

.

.

Suka.

Ya, Kiba menyukai Shikamaru.

Tetapi tetap saja ia kesal terhadapnya. Mungkin dia curang atau dia sebenarnya belajar atau― ah, tidak mungkin Shikamaru belajar.

Tapi, hei! Tidakkah kau ketahui Kiba, orang disebelahmu ini mempunyai IQ yang tinggi?

.

Guru yang selesai menyebutkan hasil nilai dikelas itu kemudian pergi. Berbagai ekspresi keluar dari para murid. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tidur dan tak peduli.

Kiba kesal.

Dan kemudian pergi keatap.

.

.

Dia menatap langit diatap, impiannya kandas sudah. Padahal ia ingin memperlihatkan ke kakaknya bahwa ia bisa menjadi anak yang pintar. Hasilnya? Nihil.

Cairan bening keluar dari mata Kiba.

Ia menangis membayangkan ekspresi kecewa kakaknya itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membuatmu bangga." Kiba bergumam sendiri, tubuhnya bergetar.

Tanpa sadar ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Kiba yang terkaget, kemudian melihat kebelakang.

Itu Shikamaru.

Kiba kaget. Sangat kaget.

Tetapi ia memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Shi-sika?" kaget Kiba.

"Hn, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar," katanya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya. "Kau kenapa? Merasa kesal denganku gara-gara nilai itu? Merepotkan."

Bingo!

Shikamaru menebaknya dengan tepat.

Kiba yang sudah terhanyut oleh Shikamaru kemudian berkata. "Aku merasa ini tak adil, aku yang belajar kenapa mendapat nilai pas-pasan? Sedangkan kau yang tak pernah belajar mendapat nilai sempurna? Tak adil." Kiba mulai memasang ekspresi melasnya.

"Hhh, kau tahu. Itu sama sekali tak penting bagiku. Menurutku dunia juga tak adil."

"Kenapa? Bukankah menyenangkan mendapat nilai bagus seperti itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya, tidak adil saja kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang spertimu. Yang selalu saja memikirkan nilai-nilai tak berguna itu. Merepotkan."

Kiba kaget, matanya melotot.

"Aku menyukaimu." ulang Shikamaru.

"Hei! Jadi kau tak senang jika menyukaiku?" Kiba agak kesal dengan kata-kata Shikamaru sebelumnya.

"Bukan tak senang, awalnya menurutku sangat merepotkan. Tetapi lama-lama aku menjadi senang." lanjutnya, masih datar. Tapi ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"Tapi.. Aku juga menyukaimu, Shikamaru... Tapi ada syaratnya." Kiba berseringai.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus membantuku mendapatkan nilai bagus."

"Che, merepotkan. Ada syaratnya juga." Shikamaru menyeringai lebih lebar dari Kiba.

Kiba menatap bingung dan berubah menjadi kaget ketika Shikamaru mencium pipinya.

"Sudah, syaratnya sudah dipenuhi." Shikamaru kembali memeluk Kiba.

Kiba hanya menikmati pelukan itu sambil bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Dan, akhirnya mereka berdua saling menyukai satu sama lain. Sesuatu yang tak adil jika dipertemukan menjadi sesuatu yang adil, kan?

Yah, dan itulah yang terjadi di Fict ini! *plak!*

**FIN.**

.

Heh, drabble apaan nih? Gaje gaje gaje! GAJEEEE! *jger*

Uh, ini mungkin memang kegalauan saya akan nilai-nilai saya ya. T^T  
Sejujurnya ini benar-benar terjadi di saya. Saya nasibnya sama kayak Kiba. Huehe~ kita senasiip! *huge Kiba*  
Dan Shikamaru itu temen sebangku saya! Masa dia yang gak pernah belajar nilainya bagus mulu? DX  
Tapi selama ini dia baik sih ke aku. (Malah curcol)

Dan, soal Shikamaru 'nembak' Kiba itu tak terjadi dengan saya. Soalnya saya masih suka cowok! =="  
*cipok Kyuubi* *tendanged*

Request my mam Desy beloman ye! ^^a  
Masih belom dapet feel buat tulis cerita yaoi beneran. *nahlo?!*

.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca!

Review please! ^o^


End file.
